un amor prohibido mejora
by Yuki Hanazono
Summary: La verdadera historia del amor prohibido de hikari y kei, lemon para compensar en el cap 7...y lo demas lo saben, dejen rr please y lean mis demas historias...los amo no me maten... pero es mucho mejor que antes la historia y mas interesante...no esta a medias y se entiende desde el principio clasificado para los m
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

Capitulo 0 Prólogo: La historia

Drácula el rey de los vampiros de Transilvania busco a sus 6 hijas 1 buen marido, pero el marido de su primogénita mayor era un humano, todos admiraban a las 6 reinas:

Elizabeth Fuji con su marido Peredol Fuji, tuvieron 6 lindas hijas y 4 hijos.

Las niñas fueron llamadas: Chizuru Hikari , Kira, Evelin, Naguisa, Clementain y Sakura. La primera tenía una marca de dragón en su bajo vientre y un corazón en su mejilla derecha.

Los niños fueron llamados: Dein, Cain, Yukino y Ernol

Sus 5 hijas restantes no tuvieron hijos debido a que no eran leales al Rey y este les hizo una maldicion.

El rey no se podía enterar que la primera era ni humana ni vampiro, podría matar a la niña si así lo quería, pero fue todo lo contrario estaba feliz les dijo que significaba el amor entre si.

* * *

Pero un día después de 2 años, se incendió el castillo, los reyes Elizabeth y Peredol murieron en el acto de salvar a sus 10 hijos llevándolos 1 hora antes del incendio mordiendo a Chizuru antes de dejarlos en un orfanato que a todos trataba mal, allí conocieron a 3 hermanos: Yuzuru, Shinesuke y Ryuunosuke. Chizuru los apodo Yuzi, Shin y Ryuun-kun. Los maltrataban demasiado para darse cuenta todos que estas 13 personas eran vampiros y no morian.

Los poderes eran:

Chizuru: Todos los elementos de la naturaleza y el fuego del fénix necro. Kira: El agua. Evelin: El hielo purificador. Naguisa: El viento del inframundo. Clementain: revivir a los muertos. Sakura: Las plantas. Los varones tenian los poderes de Chizuru debido a que ella era llorona y muy tímida, ellos la protegian con su vida.

Yuzuru, Shinesuke y Ryuunosuke tenian los poderes del agua debido a que cuidaban mas a Kira.

Todos traumatizados fueron adoptados por familias diferentes llevándolos lejos de sus adorados hermanos...pero solo dos estuvieron juntos Dein y Chizuru cuyos nombres y personalidades fueron cambiadas con el paso del tiempo.

En esos momentos de felicidad nació Hikari Hanazono y Atsushi Hanazono dos chicos sin miedo y sin timidez

Continuara...

bien déjenme decirles que esta es la historia que quería escribir desde el principio pero se me olvido ToT en verdad lo siento pero les prometo que sera mucho mejor que la otra debido a que aclaran cosas desde el principio y tiene mas historia tambien es mas interesante


	2. Capítulo 1: temo a la verdad Takishima

esta es la verdadera historia y espero que les guste y no abrebien las palabras al comentar

deuda rr

no me maten ToT

* * *

Capitulo 1: Takishima la verdad me asusta

Era un día soleado, para fastidio de Hikari, que pese a ser una chica ´´normal´´ era demasiado buena, se levanto, desayuno y se iba a ir, pero...

Masako: llevate el almuerzo...

Hikari: si y te importa si llevo la sombrilla... adios mama

Hikari corrio a todo lo que daba para poder confesarce con Kei Takishima...todos la saludaron como siempre porque ellos eran asi, despues fue hacia el invernadero, donde no se encontraba y vencida por la curiosidad decidio preguntar...

Hikari-en donde esta Kei (todos s asombraron al escuchara hikari decir el nombre de su rival) ehh? Dije algo malo...?

Kei-buen dia hikari... perdon nii-san (hikari iba a decir algo, cuando repentinamente el presidente hizo aparición )(no recurdo su nombre)

¿?- reto a los s.a a que derroten a mi prima y su amiga( de repente aparecieron 2 chicas ambas identicas a hikari... hikari se asombro al ver a sus hermanas Kira y Clementain )

Kira-hermana, estas bien Chizuru, no supimos mas de ti desde los 3 años, estas bien?

Hikari-si estoy bien hermanita, Kira Fuji y Clementain Fuji...(los integrantes normales se van y el S.A exige explicacion y ella se las da... todos miran asombrados a Hikari)Kei... no quiero que se enojen soy vampiro y a la vez humana... eso me aterra Takishima(lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)(Kei siente lastima y decide romper el silencio mientras comen pastelillos y beben te..)

Kei- Hika- Chizuru acompañame por favor (hikari pensaba lo peor)...(-silencio incómodo-)... hikari me gustas tal y como eres, seas chizuru o lo que se( no alcanzo a terminar que hikari lo beso con mucho ahinco, el correspondió gustoso el acto de su amiga) quieres ser mi novia?( pregunto entre besos y mordiscos)

Hikari- siempre que me llames Chichi, te amo Kei...

Continuara...

dejen rr please

perdon si es corto pero no se enojen ni me maten


End file.
